Apparatus which use touch pads to enable user inputs are known. Such touch pads may comprise capacitive sensors. The capacitive sensor may comprise a capacitive material. A user may be able to actuate a touch pad by touching the touch pad with an object such as their finger or bringing the object close to the surface of the touch pad. This causes a change in the amount of charge sourced or sunk by the capacitive sensors in the touch pad and so produces an output signal which indicates that the touch pad has been actuated.
Touch pads comprising capacitive sensors may be difficult to operate if a user uses an object other than their finger to contact the touch pad. For example, if the user, is wearing gloves or they have long fingernails they might not be able to bring their finger close enough to the sensors within the touch pad. This may make it harder to detect when the touch pad has been actuated.
It would be useful to provide a touch pad comprising sensors such as capacitive sensors which can be actuated even when the user is wearing gloves or touches the touch pad with an object such as their finger nail.